The Only Thing Left To Say
by Champion of Justice
Summary: Hillarious bashing poem. Mina writes a poem to her exboyfriend, telling him off with a few choice words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

Hi. I'm Mina Aino, a.k.a. Sailor Venus. I'm 16 years old, I have long, bonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a body that teenage girls would kill to have. And I have a bubbly personallity to match. I'm always upbeat and cheerful. It takes a lot to bring down my high spirits. As the Sailor Scout of Love & Beauty and a decendent of the Goddess Afrodite; I have quite the reputation for my expert skills in matchmaking and love. I can tell wether or not two people are ment for each other, and if their love is really True Love. Of course my love life is perfect. I have the perfect relationship with the most perfect guy, that I'm absolutly wild about. My love life couldn't be better!...Yeah right. What a load of bull shit. Do you remember "the most perfect guy" that I was telling you about? The one that I was "absolutely wild about"? Well that no good bastard cheated on me with some tramp from another school, and broke my heart. Now I'm sad, lonely, miserable, and PISSED OFF like you wouldn't believe. Well, you know what? I still got a few choice words left for that S.O.B.! And they're all right here in this poem that I wrote just for him. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Mwahahaha!

_The Only Thing Left To Say_

_By: Mina Aino_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you._

_But the roses are wilting,_

_The violets are dead,_

_The sugar bowl is empty,_

_And so is your head._

_Of loving beauty you float with grace,_

_If only you could hide your face._

_After you, my love, my only prize,_

_Would be a bullet between the eyes._

_I thought that I could love no other,_

_Until that is I met your brother._

_I want to feel your sweet embrace,_

_Just don't take that bag off your face._

_I love your smile, lips, and eyes._

_DAMN I'm good at telling lies._

_Everytime I see your face,_

_I want to blast you into outer space._

_I see your face while I'm dreaming,_

_That is why I wake up screaming._

_My love for you no words can tell,_

_Except for maybe..._

_**GO TO HELL!!!**_

Send me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice


End file.
